Welcome to the World
by cozycatlady
Summary: Regina is in labor and David needs to get to the hospital for the birth of their first child.
**Welcome to the World**

He needed to get to the hospital. He hit the sirens and raced down the narrow streets of Storybrooke, Maine. Several residents of the tiny town turned to look at the sherrif's car as it sped down main street. He had never, in his five years as Sherriff, used the sirens. Of course this would happen tonight, of all nights. He was lucky that his Deputy had answered his call and was willing to give up her girl's night with her room mate so he could get to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled into an empty parking space at the hospital. He shoved the keys into the pocket of his leather jacket as he jogged through the large, sliding glass doors in the front of the building. A nurse was sitting behind a large desk at the reception area. He approached her, resting both hands on the counter, "I'm looking for my wife, they just brought her in, she's in labor. Her name is Regina, Regina Nolan . . ."

She smiled up at him and typed something into the computer behind the desk. A few seconds later she stood up, "She is just upstairs I can take you to her. They will be taking her to the delivery room shortly."

He nodded, "Thank you." He followed the petite blonde to the elevator where they rode to the second floor. Shen then pointed him in the direction of the maternity ward, "She is in room 205."

"Thank you very much," He said as the elevator doors slid shut. He approached the large doors to find them locked. He found the intercom on the wall to the left of the door and pressed the button with shaking fingers.

"How can I help you?"

"My name is David Nolan. I'm here to see my wife."

There was a loud buzz. He siezed the door handle, pulled it open and rushed inside. He made his way down the narrow corridor to room 205. The door was open and he was relieved to find that his wife had not been taken to the delivery room yet. He approached the bed, siezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her forhead. "Darling, I'm sorry. I got here as quickly as I could. Are you alright?"

She smiled up at him, "I'm fine, David. I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry to call you away from work."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly, "Trust me, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He stroked her hair gently, brushing it away from her face.

She cursed and grimanced, squeezing his hand so tightly he winced.

Nurses entered the room and put up the railings on either side of her bed. He followed along as they wheeled his wife toward the delivery room.

The room was bright and white. He found a place beside his wife and held her hand. The moments seemed to to tick by slowly. The room was chaotic with nurses rushing about, the doctor calling out orders, and his wife's staggered breathing and cries of pain. He held her hand tightly and brushed the hair from her eyes, whispering words of encouragment.

Then as quickly as it had all began, it was over. His wife collapsed on the bed, her breathing heavy. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed with relief when the first cry filled the room. David held her hand and watched as the nurses worked. After a few moments one approached them. "Congratulations," The nurse smiled and placed the tiny bundle in Regina's waiting arms. "It's a girl."

David smiled at Regina and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the tiny baby in his wife's arms, wrapped in a white blanket. A daughter, his daughter. "She is beautiful."

Regina ran a finger lightly over her tiny hand and smiled, "Welcome to the world, Diana Ruth Nolan."

-x-x-x-

Twenty minutes and a quick check up later, the family was back in room 205. Regina sat up in her bed, holding the baby in her arms. She placed a kiss on her forhead before turning her gaze toward him, "Would you like to hold your little girl?"

David smiled and kissed his wife gently before taking the tiny bundle in his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his wife, who placed a hand on his knee and watched as he held his daughter for the first time.

"She is perfect," he smiled and Regina nodded in agreement. "I am the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Regina"

She smiled and gently squeezed his knee, "I love you too."

* * *

Author's note - not my best and for that I am sorry. I find delivery/birth scenes very hard to write for some reason - I couldn't let this idea go though. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will be writing more oneshots for this ship soon. This was written for Day 2 of EC Week on Tumblr. =D


End file.
